Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The proliferation of intelligent embedded devices has changed the landscape of communications within a system. However, inter-device communications depend on effective security mechanisms.